Drabble fun
by AnetteBP
Summary: This is going to be various drabbles from my RP account where I RP as Alex Riley. My girlfriend plays Dolph Ziggler, which is actually how we met. Alex and Dolph are a couple, married with a baby named Daniel, who turned 1 year old on July 17th. He's adopted. They also have Buddy, a husky, Luz De La Luna, their cat and Rocky the pit bull.
1. Post Christmas Cheer

**So this is going to be the first drabble I did for this pairing. Be nice, I didn't edit it, because I want it to be organic and it's kind of down the memory lane for me and my girlfriend. Hope you like it. **

**Rated: T (just to be on the safe side)**

**POST CHRISTMAS CHEER || DOLPH AND ALEX**

Alex felt some softly stirring next to himself, and he tried to open his eyes, but everything felt so comfortable and he groaned, showing clearly that he wasn't happy waking up right now. If it was up to Alex, they would just spend the rest of their life in bed. Feeling what life had to offer outside of the house and not with Dolph, let him see that reality wasn't good, and it didn't made him happy. So why do something you didn't want to do? He had been submissive all his life, afraid of doing what he wanted, afraid of being seen or heard, afraid of everything. It had been wrong if he smiled, wrong if he didn't smile, all that he ever did was wrong. He had been a mess before he met Dolph, shoulders hanging low, he hadn't smiled or felt happy. He was just there, never having to take any decisions for himself, everyone else had always made it for him. Sighing, he shook his thoughts away, showing them deep into his mind. Alex forced his eyes to open, and smiled when he saw those light blue eyes looking at him. This was here he belong, and they could argue as much as they wanted, but they both knew that in the end they needed one another. And that wasn't necessary a bad thing, both of them just had to accept it. Alex reached out and stroked down Dolph's cheek, earning a smile and a small peck on the lips. It took him back to the day before, the most perfect christmas he had ever had.

The cookies had been amazing, making him giggle and study them, seeing the small difference in what Dolph had done with the icing. Giving that one snowman a blue scarf. "This one have a blue scarf but the rest have green." He had always been like this, random thoughts popping up in his head, and if it had been just a few months before, he would have kept them for himself, not daring to ask, earning a slap from asking such stupid questions. But here he was free to speak his mind, and if that meant weird questions and remarks, he would ask without thinking. He giggled when he repeated the word snowman in his head, asking Dolph why they were called that since they didn't look like men. Alex did never expect Dolph to answer his questions, and he gladly accepted 'I don't know', as an answer, happily munching away on the cookie.

After they helped each other clean up the kitchen, Dolph insisting on doing it himself, but Alex sneaked up on him, helping him either way. There was a lot of chuckling from Dolph and giggling from Alex, that could be heard all through the house, and it was a wonder none of the animals there woke up from their slumber. Alex had been taken aback when he walked down earlier, having to stop and just take in the beauty that was their living room. The tree was the first thing he saw, the glitter and the lights mixed on top of the fresh green color that shine through, made his eyes water, and he didn't have to convince himself that this was the most beautiful tree he had ever seen in his life. It looked so big and powerful, and Alex giggled when he pictured Santa putting gifts under the tree, his butt wiggling back and forth when he bent down, humming for himself, reading every label, before putting it gently under. Alex's eyes swept over to the fireplace, seeing the blanket that he loved so much, neatly laid down on the floor, probably being heated to a comfortable warmth that would be heaven to sit on. Alex nodded, and his eyes shined, having sparks flying in them from the flames, and he looked at Dolph. "It's perfect," Alex bit his lip, a shock filling him up. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be anything else. It was to good to be true, he had to look and look and look, wanting to pinch himself, but not wanting to wake up if it was a dream. He searched for Dolph's chest blindly, keeping his gaze on the scene in front of him, he inched his hand underneath his t-shirt, and put it on top of his heart. No, this was not a dream, it was real, Dolph's heart beating under his fingers. He had started to tear up, knowing that this was not the last time he did that tonight.

When the initial shock had faded, he started to feel excited like a little kid. There was lots of gift underneath the tree, and he was so excited. He remembered one time getting a christmas gift from an old aunt that he loved so much. The excitement he felt inside of himself when he had unwrapped the little train, found it's way into him again, and his heart beat faster. When Dolph chuckled at him, nodding at the pile, Alex almost ran over and sat down on his knees, lifting up the first gift and gently shaking it. He read the label, and saw that it said 'to my Alex, from your Dolph' and he couldn't wait, ripping the paper open, he gasped and smiled bright, every present he got from Dolph was perfect. He thanked him with a kiss and a hug after opening each present, and when he was done, he jumped him and kissed him deep. Tongue tasting tongue, tangling together. He had been extra excited about the basketball court, since that was his favorite sport, and the collection of jersey shirts in the closet and the amount of basketball shoes he had, was more than enough proof of that. He had been sad thinking about the fact that he wouldn't be able to play if for a long time, still being to afraid to go out of the house and to a public place.

Alex put the basketball gently down, and watched Dolph open his presents. Alex had been sad about ruining his t-shirt, so on the way home, he had pulled all of his courage from the back of his mind, and put it like a shield in front of himself. He had to have a breather in one of the try on-rooms in the store, but he had managed to by two new t-shirts for him. The one a light blue, with some random design on it, but the other, and he had been so happy when he found that, was one of his favorite bands and Dolph's, Queen, just a simple black t-shirt with the logo on it and a white outlined picture of Freddie Mercury. Alex watched Dolph try them on and they were a good fit, the short sleeves hugging his biceps, and the different cut framing Dolph's torso, showing of his defined muscles. The next gift was one that Alex hoped Dolph would find exciting, it was the new iPad with the retina scree, whatever that meant, he just knew that it was better than the old one. Dolph immediately put it to charge up, and Alex was pleased that he looked as though he liked it. Alex wasn't the best with technology, but he thought it was exciting, and he liked watching others play with it. The next and last gift was shoes, blue nike basketball shoes. It was Alex's favorite, and he had a pair in red. They were comfortable and he hoped Dolph would like them as much as he liked his.

Alex had loved their christmas dinner, not having had one in a few years, and he enjoyed it. Humming and closing his eyes, savoring the taste and the perfect company, that was Dolph. The day had been perfect, from the start to the end. Alex was left with a huge impression, and he had felt himself getting tired when they were laying on the couch after dinner and desert. Dolph was stroking his cheek and massaging his scalp, and when Alex had let loose a big yawn, Dolph had chuckled and carried him upstair into bed. There he had told him beautiful words, and Alex looked at his eyes, and seen him tearing up. They had pulled each other close, whispering sweet words to one another, before Alex had fallen asleep. Being tired, but so happy and content from the amazing day.

Smiling at Dolph when they woke up, he chuckled and ran a finger down his cheek, "thank you for the best christmas ever last night. And I know we will get many more to come. I love you. And even though the world might be ugly, you're oh so beautiful to me." Alex leaned in and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Mother's Day Alert

**Second drabble I did for this pairing. It's a little angsty**, **it takes me back to the times where Alex was full go anxiety and needed his lover all the time. Hope you enjoy, they do get better ;)**

**Rated: T**

MOTHER'S DAY ALERT || DOLP&ALEX

Since Friday, the day that Dolph injured himself, because of a botch from Swagger's side. You can say Alex wasn't really impressed with the All American American, "such an experienced wrestler shouldn't put you in that risk in the ring, he's just.. Ugh.." He shrugged, but Dolph only stroked his cheek, and pecked his forehead, calming him down only his husband could. "Baby boy, you know that stuff like this happens. And I'll be fine." Alex took a deep breath and smiled down at his lightly amnesia husband, just thanking god that it was only those two days that he had forgotten, and the doctor had said that he would get them back soon.

"I know, baby. I just hate seeing you injured," he smiled down at his lover, and moved the ice pack a little. It wan't long until Dolph fell asleep in his arms again. Alex nuzzled his neck, just holding his sleeping husband in his arms. He felt bad for not being there for him on Friday, the one day that he decided to stay home, since Buddy hadn't seen like himself. They had both fallen asleep in the bed, with their kitten, and Alex hadn't been able to even see the botch. He just got a phonecall that his lover was at the emergency room. Immediately jumping into the car, Alex drove over, hoping and praying that he was ok.

Finally arriving at the emergency room, Alex ran in the doors and was escorted to the room they had taken Dolph to. There he found his husband clearly confused and stressed about everything. He was on the verge off crying, and it broke Alex's heart. But he couldn't help but smile when he saw how his eyes lit up when he saw Alex. "Hey, baby." He had been told that his husband suffered amnesia, and he twirled the ring around his finger, his heart hurting and he hoped that he hadn't forgotten about him. But when Dolph reached out, Alex knew he didn't need to worry. He immediately hugged him tight, feeling some of the tension in Dolph's body disappear. "Can we go home?"

They got home and hour later, and suddenly it became Sunday and Mother's Day. Alex had talked to Dawn, Bob and Ryan, updated them on Dolph every single day. So hearing his phone go off was nothing unusual. He picked it up without looking at the screen, and his heart sank. "Mom?" He took a deep breath, hearing his mother on the other line. "Yes? I am still your mom, aren't I?" The voice was not cold, but uncaring, like it had always been. He flinched, and immediately let his gaze sink low, like he always did. He knew this, don't speak, touch or look without permission. It was basic stuff, and something that always fell natural for him when he was confronted with his past, or met new people. "Yes, mom, you are." He gulped. "So why haven't you sent me anything or even picked up the phone when I have tried to call you. You have missed a lot, and I hear you got married to that boy." Alex opened his mouth in a halfway protest, "Nick, mom, his name is Nick." "Yes, I know, how do you think I got your phonenumber? Kevin Nemeth? Really. You live in a fantasy world, boy. It's about time you wake the fuck up and realize that you don't deserve a fairytale ending. And he just married you because he feel sorry for you, they all did. Except Ben, he treated you right. You know he's looking for you?" Alex froze and looked around himself, "he wants you back." "No, mom. He doesn't." "Yes, he do, he regrets that he let you go, and he wants you back. He wants to marry you, and treat you the way you need to be treated. I hear the fight is back in your voice, you're a submissive, boy, and it should stay that way."

Alex hung up, he couldn't hear anymore. He put the phone on silent, immediately seeing his mother calling him back. He shook his head and put the phone away, hugging Dolph tighter. Taking a shaking breath, he felt like the world was spinning. He knew that it was probably just empty threats, but it did scare him. What if he did come back? He couldn't let Dolph get hurt. Alex had to take care of it self if Ben came back. But for now, he had to take care of his husband. Nuzzling into his neck, Alex felt himself relax by the sleeping form of his lover. "I'll never leave you, baby. Never. I'm yours, forever and always." He hummed for himself, and kissed Dolph gently. Picking up the remote, he turned on the TV. Holding Dolph as close as he could, he smiled, knowing his mom was wrong. He did live in a fairytale, and he never wanted to get out.


End file.
